


[Podfic of] Sometimes I wanna wrap my coat around you

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Every Snowflake is Different - My Chemical Romance (Music Video), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10:50] Author's Summary: They all know where Frank goes when the terror hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sometimes I wanna wrap my coat around you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes I wanna wrap my coat around you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296490) by [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> Reader's Note: How AWESOME are killjoys in snowflakes verse? SO VERY AWESOME! \o/ I love how much you can extrapolate about this whole world just from this small fic - that's so excellent.

**Length** 0:10:50

**Download** [MP3 Here! (right click save)](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sometimes%20I%20wanna%20wrap%20my%20coat%20aroun.mp3)


End file.
